Obsequio indeseado
by Mary chan21
Summary: Kagami ha tenido más que suficiente con soportar a su equipo por culpa de cierta irresponsabilidad de Aomine, y está inevitablemente enfadado. Hasta que llega el momento, y el karma también le llega a Daiki.


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y sólo les utilicé para...no-es-un-regalo y a la vez sí, obsequio para Eimy 3 (si tienes tarea ni mires, aunque sea corto :P )_

* * *

— ¡Ahomine, despierta! —El desconsiderado grito de Kagami fue lo primero que oyó al despertar. No fue exactamente la causa de que despertara, por alguna razón Daiki juraba que fue más por la patada en las costillas que por aquel rencoroso dolor de tímpanos, ja. — ¡No seas un maldito aprovechador y levántate de **mi** cama **ahora**!

Ah… qué pelirrojo más molesto y poco empático. ¿Qué no veía le estaba viendo cómodo, por fin satisfecho luego de un aburrido día? Taiga debía ser un demonio si se atrevía a despertar a un angelito inofensivo y agotado como él.

—Bakagami… siempre dices que no hay que renunciar a los sueños. Así que déjame seguir durmiendo —Gruñó, lanzándole una de las almohadas para después enrollarse con las sábanas, pese a los continuos jalones del dueño de aquellas.

— ¡No me vengas con estupideces! Te presté las llaves de mi departamento, pero ¡¿en qué momento te di permiso para acostarte en mi cama?!

Las protestas continuaban en medio de maldiciones y más gritos, pero aun así el peliazul les restó importancia con una facilidad envidiable. Estaba acostumbrado a bramidos peores que estos, después de todo. Aunque no a patadas tan convincentes.

—Tsk, ya qué —Resopló fastidiado, haciendo señas de paz para que dejara de maltratarle— Esto de madrugar es duro, pero el mundo necesita ser iluminado con mi presencia —Bostezó, alzando la ceja por la cara de estreñido del otro. — No te esfuerces por comprenderlo, Bakagami, no es algo que alguien de pocas luces entienda —Pocas luces, ¿se capta? Ay, qué divertido se había vuelto últimamente.

Le dio un intento de palmadita pacificadora, que fue cruelmente derrotado por otra palmada definitivamente más dolorosa, directo a su columna. Al parecer Bakagami llegó con ganas de romper huesos hoy, ¿eh? Pues ya se encargaría de demostrar más tarde quién era el rompe-caderas aquí, joder.

Hizo como si no hubiese reparado en la violencia de sus actos, y continuó estirándose como si nada, aunque intrigado por su mirada molesta. Creía estar seguro de que él no era el responsable de ésta, pero tampoco estaba de más preguntar… Porque, ¿qué habría hecho hoy para enojarle de ser así? Si hasta fue buen novio y pasó a buscarle a la salida del colegio… Bueno, no exactamente: Daiki se había saltado la práctica, así que llegó a Seirin cuando ésta recién comenzaba para Taiga, y él no pudo –no quiso, acompañarle de la mano, como le había aconsejado Satsuki (aunque probablemente no para que lo hiciera en lugar de su entrenamiento) y en su lugar le tiró a la cabeza las llaves de su departamento para que lo esperara allá. Y ¿cómo negarse a la apetecible cama del pelirrojo cuando el aburrimiento ganaba? Lanzarse a ella fue irresistible. Aunque ahora tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre Kagami, mas suponía –con razón- que éste no apreciaría el gesto por su rostro exhausto. Ah, lo que le pasaba a su tigre por no seguir su ejemplo, y quedarse a entrenar en su lugar.

—No me interesa entender estupideces, Ahomine —Repuso frunciendo los labios. Ah, sí hasta le entraban ganas de robarle un beso. Estúpido era Bakagami por poner esas caras enfrente de él. Y a la vez no, porque ¿enfrente de quién sino de él debía ponerlas?

Con una sonrisa perezosa, le tomó por el brazo y le atrajo hacia la cama, mas la resistencia del pelirrojo frenó un posible final de cuerpos enredados y calientes, que era el gran propósito. Ahora hasta Daiki no evitó poner su cara confundida, evidentemente extrañado de la poca cordialidad de su novio. ¿Qué, creía que vino a fastidiar nada más? Porque no era así, vino precisamente por extrañarle, aunque al parecer al pelirrojo –desconsiderado, desconsiderado pelirrojo- no le ocurría lo mismo.

—Bakagami, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó, con bastantes ganas de comenzar un interrogatorio ahí mismo. Porque mínimo debían de haber mil buenas razones para no querer comerle a él en lugar de la cena, ¿no?

—No preguntes, cuando toda la culpa fue tuya —Bufó frunciendo el ceño, haciéndole comprender cada vez menos. Es decir, al menos hoy ¡no había hecho nada con mala intención! — ¡Y no me mires con esa cara, Ahomine!

— ¿Y con cuál sino con esta? ¡No hice nada malo, Bakagami! —Se defendió como pudo, agitando los brazos para darle más énfasis a su inocencia. _Bien hecho, Daiki, ahora grita más que todavía no tienes la razón_ , era lo que parecía gruñirle la mirada de Taiga. Esto último sólo confirmaba que algo malo pasaba porque ¿quién sino incentivaba las discusiones más que el pelirrojo?

—Claro que lo hiciste, por haber faltado al entrenamiento —Acusó, conteniendo un rugido inconforme— Momoi es una bruja

—No lo niego pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

Taiga le miró como si fuese idiota –que lo era, pero no tanto como para que otro idiota se lo recalcase, así que por poco y no deja de contener el zape que quería darle.

—Digamos que… puede que todo mi equipo se haya enterado de que no nos juntamos sólo para algún uno contra uno precisamente —Explicó, confirmándole que no, no sabía tantear terreno emocional en lo absoluto. Porque en estos momentos, tenía ganas de rebanárselas a Satsuki. Y para que un amante de los pechos (aunque no los de ella) llegase a pensar en algo así, debía de estar muy, muy perturbado. Es decir, ¡esa traidora bien sabía por qué no quería que se enterara el equipo de su novio!

—…Ya veo —murmuró sombrío, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño. Y Kagami, que ya sabía por qué el peliazul no tenía ganas de proclamar su noviazgo a los cuatro vientos, decidió ser un novio considerado y darle una bofetada amistosa para alejar pensamientos indeseados.

—Es increíble que te preocupes por idioteces como esa, Ahomine —comentó, intencionalmente burlón para obligarle a abandonar ese aire. — Sinceramente, dudo que llegue a ocurrir una tontería similar, Imayoshi-san no se ve peligroso

—Eso es lo que tú crees —contradijo, con cierta mirada ¿recelosa? ¿Intimidada? Generalmente Daiki no demostraba el respeto que le causaba Imayoshi, pero en ocasiones como esta (de noche, en momentos de intimidad y amor o algo así) se podía poner inesperadamente sincero. Hasta el extremo ridículo, como ahora—: pero tú no puedes entender cómo me siento. ¿Sabes lo que se siente pensar "el capitán de mi equipo parece yakuza" y vivir con el peso de saber que puedes morir cualquier día?

—Eh… dudo que te mate, si le sirves a Touou. Además, ya lo habría hecho, en todo caso —señaló dudoso.

— ¡Claro que no lo sabes entonces! Sólo quienes no viven bajo esta carga pueden hablar así —acusó despectivo— con tanto optimismo, como si Imayoshi no pudiese arrancarme las orejas por ejemplo, y yo puedo seguir siendo útil para el quipo —resopló.

—…Imayoshi-san se ve malo, pero no ese tipo de malo…

— ¡Cierto! Ahí un buen punto, Bakagami —lo "felicitó" por haber dejado algo de su estupidez tras proponer tan brillante deducción. Brillante, luces, ¿se capta el chiste? Ay, qué simpático se ponía Daiki en momentos de tensión, tal vez próximos al maltrato de su capi— ¡Me faltaba mencionar la tortura psicológica! Con eso puedo jugar y él me mata por dentro, muy astuto

—Otra vez exagerando, idiota —suspiró, agotado de los luminosos pensamientos del moreno. Luminoso, Aomine, ¿se…? Ay, qué ridiculeces pensaba. — Podrías dejar de preocuparte por Imayoshi-san y ocuparte de Alex, ella no es tonta como para comprarse que hacemos pijamadas llenas de secretos de chicos y demás

— ¿Tú crees? Yo encuentro que es una gran excusa…

— ¡No lo es! Así que deja de esconderte cuando no es necesario, por dios —protestó, separándose definitivamente y con las manos en las caderas. Su novio no tenía remedio. — ¿Qué cosa tan mala podría…?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el repetitivo reclamo de Kagami. Aomine miró esperanzado hacia la puerta; quien sea que hubiese llamado, le estaba salvando del sermón "deja de pensar como un imbécil".

Taiga rodó los ojos por tal intervención favorable para el otro, mas tras rodar los ojos con aire cansino se encaminó hacia la entrada. No sin antes advertirle con la mirada al más alto que "esto no ha terminado". Oh, sí, Kagami era muy firme con sus constantes sermones, solía darle uno a la semana y quería que hoy fuera para desquitarse un poco, en vista de que ya era muy tarde para salir a jugar.

Daiki no contuvo la sonrisa en cuanto el pelirrojo desapareció por la puerta. Como un niño que hace travesuras a escondidas de su madre, se lanzó a la cama apenas dejó de oírle, y volvió a envolverse en las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir a pesar de saber que más tarde le despertaría quizá con sartén en mano. Estaba a punto de dormirse en serio cuando volvió a escucharle. Pero no era sólo eso: eran risas estruendosas, por un momento incluso juró haber oído a Kagami cayéndose al piso de risa.

Curioso, abandonó el cálido lecho y se levantó, más que interesado en saber qué cosa podía cambiar tan drásticamente el humor de su enfadada e inconforme pareja. Y al llegar a la entrada quiso jamás haber dejado a su (de Taiga) confiable cama, que jamás le traicionaría como ahora hacía el desconsiderado tigre. Porque allí, junto al cejón ingrato de su novio, estaba él. Es decir, una mala copia de sí mismo, hecha de chocolate y tamaño real. Él no tenía un ojo especial ni nada, pero no había que tenerlo ni ser demasiado inteligente para saber quién era el remitente: Imayoshi.

Aomine se dejó caer en el piso, enfrente de su novio, que se retorcía de carcajadas, en el suelo también, y bufó con bastante resignación ante tal broma cruel. Suponía –esta vez con razón- que Satsuki le traicionó de una manera indirecta también, porque él le había hecho prometer que no diría nada a Imayoshi, precisamente para evitar situaciones como esta. Pero la pelirosa (en definitiva más lista que él) apenas se enojó por una inasistencia, fue a delatarle con Seirin. Alguien ahí debió de informar al pelinegro diabólico que tenía por capitán, y éste no tardó en hacerle "un pequeño presente de bienvenida al amor", como rezaba su otro yo en su dulce camiseta.

Daiki estaba paralizado, paralizado. Tenía ganas de derribar ese chocolate perfectamente esculpido, y de paso lanzarle un balón directo a la cara a Kagami. Pero no tenía fuerzas. "El único que puede detenerme soy yo" y una mierda. Su otro yo le congeló el cerebro de la impresión. Odiaba las bromas crueles, y las ruidosas risas de su novio. Ya se las pagarían, no tenía idea de cómo, ¡pero iba a vengarse!

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Ok... todo comenzó por una imagen, no me resistí. Y no, no es la de portada, pero es que no la encuentro ahora xD fue fail, siendo sinceras lo único que me interesaba poner era a Kagami sacándole de su cama y a Aomine con un miedo-no-aceptado a Imayoshi uvu_

 _espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos pronto! Y feliz día nwn_


End file.
